1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a rolling apparatus, and more specifically to a gear-rolling apparatus.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 7, a traditional gear-rolling apparatus 10 is described below. The traditional gear-rolling apparatus 10 comprises a left gear 210, a right gear 220, a rolling bar 230 and a base 300. The left gear 210 is the same as the right gear 220. The base 300 is used for holding the gear-rolling apparatus 10. A hole 310 is opened in the base 300. When the traditional gear-rolling apparatus 10 is assembled, the left gear 210 is fixed in one end of the rolling bar 230, then the other end of the rolling bar 230 passes through the hole 310, the right gear 220 is fixed in the other end of the rolling bar 230. When the left gear 210 is driven, the left gear 210 drives the rolling bar 230 and the right gear 220, so the left gear 210 and the right gear 220 roll at the same time.
The traditional gear-rolling apparatus 10 is made by two molds, one mold is used for molding the left gear 210 and the right gear 220, the other mold is used for molding the rolling bar 230. The manufacture cost of the traditional gear-rolling apparatus 10 is increased for the two molds. The assembled action of the traditional gear-rolling apparatus 10 is complicated for the assembled action including three actions.